


Hush

by Missy



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Scooby Doo Where Are You! (TV 1969)
Genre: Anniversary, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Light Dry Humping, Romance, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Fred and Daphne meet their first anniversary as a couple with joy and appreciation....And with Velma snoring a few feet away.





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [interabang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/interabang/gifts).



“I’m so sorry about this, guys,” Velma said, sinking into the twin bed opposite theirs. The motel where they’d stopped for the night had exactly one room left over, and after Shaggy and Scooby volunteered to sleep in the van that left Velma without a bed. Naturally, Daphne had volunteered the sport next to them.

That was one of the many qualities Fred admired in Daphne. Her generosity.

“It’s all right,” Daphne said. “We didn’t really expect to be alone tonight anyway.” Fred had hoped to, but they were tracking a case, and even anniversaries had to be set aside when mystery shouted their names. 

“I’ll be quiet and face the wall,” Velma said, and did so. 

“You don’t have to…” Daphne tilted her head to the side as Velma began to breathe deeply. “I don’t know how she does that,” Daphne sighed.

He slid into bed beside Daphne and laughed. “Alone at last, my dear,” Fred said dramatically, and Daphne laughed, wrapping an arm around her from behind.

“ALMOST alone,” she corrected, but kissed him anyway. Fred thought to himself that she was beautiful, ethereal, even in a football jersey and socks. 

He was in a teeshirt and boxers, tactful attire that wasn’t doing anything to tamp down Daphne’s ardor; she ground herself back into him as she tugged the covers to her chin. “I promise you I have something amazing planned for after the case,” he said.

She smiled against his forearm, kissed the skin there. “An amazing afternoon to me would be time alone at my apartment. Just the two of us, and a tv set. And when we get back I have something waiting for you too.” More squirming.

“Oh? Ohh.” Fred grinned into his pillow. “That’s a dream worth fighting for,” he yawned, nestling her gently against his chest.

“And worth living for,” she said. “Freddie, you know how much I love you, right?”

“Yes, and believe me, I can tell,” he said, playfully grinding back into her.

She moaned. “If that mansion we’re checking out tomorrow has a private bedroom I’m going to be all over you.”

He smiled. “This is nice, though. In the mean time.”

“It is.”

“I love you,” he said, kissing the top of her head and slipping into a deep sleep.


End file.
